


a strangers intimate

by deftbones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, domestic AU, slight mention of le smexi times xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deftbones/pseuds/deftbones
Summary: he flashed wonwoo his leprechaun smile, beanie swaying on his head, and wonwoo was smitten."i'm soonyoung, sorry for stealing him. if i scare you, he can come back to you."





	a strangers intimate

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written and sitting in my writing folder for years. it's about time i gave it a home lol

"take your cousin out to the park."

"why?"

"he likes you."

wonwoo sighs and places his n64 controller on the carpet next to him, the defeat of mario kart flashing in his face. it was either another loss at the hands of princess peach or a walk in the park with his 4 year old cousin, and wonwoo allowed it to process before he realized he desperately needed some fresh air. rising from his criss-cross position on the floor, he pulled on some unwashed sweatpants and met jaehwa in the living room.

"hyung, park?"

"yes, park."

\--

the park was shitty.

like, really shitty.

the "park" that wonwoo took his cousin to was the only one within walking distance and probably the shittiest park in the entirety of town. it consisted of one worn-down plastic slide connected to a single set of stairs, two creaky old swings, and a small horizontal hollow pipe just large enough for wonwoo to fit through.

that was it. wonwoo considered how shitty the park truly was while he pushed jaehwa on the swing.

he was left alone to his thoughts, left alone aside from his cousin, until he heard a loud cough from the stupid solid yellow pipe that made him jump on the wood chips.

he narrowed his eyes at the pipe, not seeing anything sticking in or out of it. still wary, he continued pushing jaehwa on the swing until the youngest boy's curiosity got the best of him.

jaehwa vaulted himself off the swing and made a beeline towards the yellow pipe, ignoring wonwoo yelling after him and attempting to stop him.

wonwoo watched as jaehwa peeped inside the pipe, a loud giggle erupting from his mouth and echoing in the plastic. he leapt away and then went back in, shrieking with bubbly laughter as the invisible force inside played with his cousin.

wonwoo, honestly frightened by whatever had knocked his dear cousin out of his slump, cautiously approached the pipe behind jaehwa and peered inside.

"he likes me, i think."

he came face to face with a man - no, a boy - around his age, he quickly assumed. he had slanted little eyes, a smile of gold, a nose stolen from a pirate lost at sea, and the clearest complexion wonwoo had ever seen on an adolescent.

he flashed wonwoo his leprechaun smile, beanie swaying on his head, and wonwoo was smitten.

"i'm soonyoung, sorry for stealing him. if i scare you, he can come back to you."

wonwoo, stunned, took a minute to regain himself. "uh, no. i'm not scared, just a little surprised."

"oh, okay. i'm sorry i surprised you." 'soonyoung' glanced at jaehwa and bared his teeth lovingly. "he just told me he wanted to play."

"that's alright." wonwoo perches himself on the mulch at the end of the pipe as jaehwa exchanges more words and more giggles with the adolescent.

through talking, through speech, through a conversation among the likes that wonwoo never had, he learns a bit about soonyoung.

when jaehwa parts off to the slide set for a few rounds, wonwoo stays behind and talks to soonyoung just a tad more.

"so how long have you been in town?"

wonwoo laughs. "my entire life."

"really?" soonyoung strokes his neck, which wonwoo notes is very nice. "i just moved here."

"from where?"

soonyoung smirks. "the countryside."

"how's city life treating you?"

the older scoffs. "i like it. the countryside was too boring."

wonwoo and soonyoung both chuckle. soonyoung's face falls, but when he looks at wonwoo, a smile dances on the side of his mouth. "can i have your number?"

wonwoo freezes. his mind races. _hot boy wants number._ "yeah, sure."

wonwoo's hesitation must have shown, because soonyoung cackles. "you don't have to give it to me if you don't want to, i know i'm a stranger, you're just really cool and all."

 _cool._ wonwoo has to hide his breathy giggle.

they exchange numbers, and jaehwa returns from the slide, disappointed that no one bothered to join him.

"i should probably head home," wonwoo ruffles jaehwa's hair as he settles into his lap, "it's almost dinner time."

soonyoung leans and glances out of the pipe at the sunset in progress. "yeah, i'm pretty hungry myself." he turns back and smiles at wonwoo.

_fuck._

"i'll text you though."

"yeah," wonwoo heaves, his heart racing, "that sounds good."

when wonwoo parts ways, jaehwa's hand in his, soonyoung flashes him a wink and wonwoo hides his blush as the crunching of wood chips beneath soonyoung's feet grow farther and farther away.

\--

soonyoung texts him that night, after dinner. jaehwa has returned back to his parent's house, and wonwoo's parents are out for a reason he didn't know of.

_hey!_

wonwoo almost yells into his pillow. he'd just finished a particularly long stage of yoshi's story while stuffing ravioli into his mouth, and the churning begins as his nerves become set on edge.

wonwoo has to think of a reply. not too in depth, not too shallow. he ponders for a moment.

_hey! what's up?_

perfect.

the response comes soon. _bored again, do you stay up late?_

wonwoo furrows his eyebrows and types back. _yeah, usually._

_let's hang out!_

wonwoo groans, but not of discontent. fuck, _fuck._ hot boy wants to hang out. _with wonwoo._

he doesn't waste time. _sure! you wanna meet up?_

_if you want, but i prefer not to change out of my pj's lol. whatever's good with you_

_what did you have in mind?_

_you said you liked mario, right? lets chill at your place and play mario kart, if thats cool! i don't wanna make your parents uncomf or anything_

wonwoo wheezes. _no, that sounds great! my parents aren't home anyway haha_

_cool!! what's your address_

wonwoo doesn't hesitate. he knows what might happen will get him into deeper shit than he knows, but he punches his address into the text and presses send.

_on my way!_

wonwoo howls, pushing himself off the bed. his room is already clean, but he pushes the n64 controllers to the side and straightens his bed. he considers putting on actual clothes besides his tartan pyjama pants and black shirt, but when he remembers that soonyoung will also be wearing his pyjamas, he decides against it. not too formal. _it's just a mario kart jam._

soonyoung arrives fast. 15 minutes later, there's a knock on his door.

wonwoo prepares himself as he hikes to the front of his house and rips the door open (almost off its hinges).

soonyoung stands there, a black beanie gracing his head, his dark bangs falling over his eyes almost perfectly, sporting a black hoodie littered with cat hair and grey sweats ending with a pair of vans. wonwoo feels his heart damn near leap out of his mouth.

 _he's so hot._ wonwoo bites on his bottom lip.

soonyoung offers wonwoo his golden smile. "hey."

wonwoo's reply is breathless. "hey."

there's a pause. wonwoo forgets his manners. "oh uh, yeah, come inside."

soonyoung chortles, "thank you," and steps past wonwoo into the house. he smells nice, like laundry detergent mixed with leftover cigarette smoke.

wonwoo loves laundry detergent. _fuck._

"you have a really nice house," soonyoung notes, taking a wide-eyed look around.

wonwoo closes the door, "it's nothing special."

soonyoung shrugs, phone in his hand. "it's better than what i have."

wonwoo feels a sting, but ignores it. "how did you get here, you drive?"

soonyoung nods. "yep, i get around."

wonwoo hums, and soonyoung takes the initiative. "where's your room?"

"upstairs. are you hungry?"

soonyoung shakes his head, bangs flying. "nope, i just ate. thank you though."

"my room is this way," wonwoo gestures, "and if you get hungry later, let me know."

soonyoung giggles, low and hoarse but it rings wonwoo's eardrums something sweet. "you're the best. i won't eat everything if i do, i promise."

soonyoung follows close behind wonwoo up the stairs and down the hallway to the elder's room, "it's quite alright. we keep it pretty well stocked. besides, i'd rather you be full and happy rather than sit here hungry and uncomfortable."

"you're so great, i swear."

wonwoo almost screams.

when they step foot into wonwoo's room, soonyoung giggles once more. "your room is so nice. so cute."

wonwoo shakes his shoulders, bashful. "thank you, i try to keep it picked up."

soonyoung laughs. "my room is a mess, i think you would have a heart attack if you saw it."

"i bet it's fine."

there's a pause.

"mario kart?"

\--

wonwoo beats soonyoung every round, leaving soonyoung in groaning desperation as he wails and rolls on wonwoo's carpeted floor after every defeat.

"fuck you, you're so good at this. i should've known that a mario fucker would be unbeatable at his own game."

wonwoo's voice raises, playful. "it's not my fault you aren't the best."

"i love mario kart, why do i keep losing?" soonyoung laments, falling sideways onto the carpet. he lays there, motionless next to wonwoo.

wonwoo shakes his head with a smile and returns his eyes to the screen, picking out the next map. he feels something snake around his torso, then hook onto his side without much warning and pulls him down toward soonyoung.

wonwoo catches himself on his hands after he tosses the controller aside, off-guard, and finds himself in between soonyoung's legs, hovering over the younger.

soonyoung looks up at him, eyes heavy, smirk wide. wonwoo gulps, his heart beating in his ears.

"is this okay?"

a quiet whine escapes wonwoo's throat, against his will. soonyoung's smirk grows into a shiteating grin.

"you're cute, did you know that?"

"i'm not."

"yes, you are," soonyoung growls as he reaches up and pulls wonwoo's head closer. closer, closer, into something wonwoo had never experienced.

soonyoung's lips are soft, like the chocolate resting inside a truffle, sweet and molding with wonwoo's. soonyoung works his tongue at wonwoo's lips, his teeth, so gentle yet so rough, a bliss wonwoo had not previously felt grace him. it is heaven, for that time between them, so initimate with a stranger.

when they break, it is breathy, and soonyoung says but one thing.

"fuck me."

wonwoo has never been one to disobey.

\--

when they wake, sun shining through wonwoo's window, soonyoung is snuggled into the crook of wonwoo's arm. even in the morning, at the worst of times, soonyoung's smile works its way through, his eyes heavy with sleep as the memories of last night flood back to them both. it is serene here, next to each other.

soonyoung rubs his fingertips in circles on the skin of wonwoo's tummy, his face falling. "i'm sorry."

wonwoo's lips part. "for what?"

"for last night. i'm usually not like that."

wonwoo shakes his head, bedhead doubling in size. "it's okay. neither am i."

soonyoung exhales a light laugh through his nose. "i feel bad."

"don't, please." wonwoo rolls over and presses a kiss to soonyoung's forehead. the other whines, in such relief and such comfort, that his eyes water beneath his eyelashes.

wonwoo keeps soonyoung's head wrapped loosely in his hands, mumbling against his exposed forehead. "are you hungry?"

soonyoung hums. "yeah, but it's okay. it's early."

"i'll make you something."

"wonwoo, please..."

"hold on, little one."

wonwoo fixes breakfast and they sit at the kitchen table, sunlight illuminating the rooms and filling the house with a morning warmth. they laugh, they share stories and words and sentences, they share a comfort and a closeness.

a strangers intimate.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! gotta love cute fluffy soonwoo


End file.
